tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaspard Watterson
Gaspard Watterson is the firstborn child of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. He is the oldest of the fankids, at age 29. Appearance Gaspard is the tallest of the Wattersons, standing at 6' 5". However, he is also lanky. He inherited the fur color of his father, and some of the ghostly powers of his mother. He has relatively small ears, and a tuft of white hair that droops to just above his eyebrows. He has heterochromic (multi-colored eyes) that he hides with sunglasses. Gaspard, being the oldest, has the longest and sharpest fangs, for they protrude from his mouth. He has six thin yet long whiskers. He adorned his body with several tattoos. They include the word "Judge" on the outside of his right forearm, a heart on his chest, and the Ten Commandments on his back, in Latin. Attire Gaspard is almost never seen without sunglasses on. Exceptions are when he's sleeping, showering, or attending church services. Casually, he wears a simple white t-shirt, a blue or black light jacket with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, sneakers, a watch, and a large crucifix. Formally, he wears a vest with no tie and a dress shirt, sleeves rolled down. He swaps the jeans for dress pants and the sneakers for dress shoes. He switches his large crucifix for a smaller, gold one. At home, he wears just his white shirt, jeans, and crucifix. Sleepwear includes a black shirt and sweatpants. Personality Gaspard is quite friendly, warm, sociable, and loves all his younger siblings. No matter what happens, whether he's caught in their antics, a victim of their pranks, or witness to some of his siblings' incestuous/sexual behavior, he loves them all. He especially loves Casper. Gaspard finds him absolutely adorable, and takes care and plays with him nearly all the time. However, he finds it annoying that he gets called Casper, since his and his younger sibling's name are similar. Gaspard, like Xavier, is Roman Catholic. He became religious after a near-fatal car accident, in which he had a religious experience while drifting in and out of consciousness. However, unlike his younger brother Claude Watterson, he doesn't force the religion onto his siblings. He respects what they believe or don't believe. Gaspard is always calm and collected, even when someone wrongs him or a family member. He always tries to diffuse even the hottest and most tense of situations. Sometimes, it works. Sometimes.... it doesn't. Biography Name: Gaspard Watterson Age: 29 Birthday: January 31st Likes: Music, 1980s pop, electro, French house, French food, his siblings, Christianity, reading, video games, traveling, live concerts, Casper Watterson Dislikes: Bigots, Conservatives, dubstep, driving for long periods of time, alcohol, the city of Los Angeles, being called Casper, crabs, macaroons Wife: Maria Rossi Abilities: Levitation, phasing through objects, near invincibility Trivia * He is based off of Gaspard Auge, one half of the French house duo Justice. ** The duo he formed with Xavier, Judge and Jury, is also based off of Justice. * Gaspard studied at Princeton, and is a certified general practice doctor. ** He minored in audio engineering. * His two favorite songs are "Don't Wanna Fall In Love" by Jane Child and "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. * Gaspard is agoraphobic. * In an interview, Gaspard states that if he wasn't a music artist, he would be a doctor. Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Cats